Tranquility
by Theheroineinprogress
Summary: "But perception is the key to all. "Human" is nothing more than a word. If one does not have humanity, then he could never be considered a man. Alisa has been one of the most compassionate and benevolent person I have ever met, which does not make her any less human than I am."


**[A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my second Lars-Alisa fic, and it's good to be back ;) Oh well. I'm in no mood to babble, so no more keeping you from the one shot. Do have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: This is a FAN-FICTION. Look it up. Tekken is obviously not in any ways mine.]**

* * *

"We need to split up." I told Raven, panting from the exhaustion of quietly overthrowing numbers of adversaries who decides to go against our plan.

This has been going on for quite a while now. Six months, to be specific. Me and my latest partner attacking enemy bases, with and sometimes without troops.  
These are one of those times.  
Certainly, infiltrating the foes to steal a single sample tube that was rumored to be used for an explosive mercenary wouldnt need a troop of soldiers. My men are more than willing to volunteer themselves in what I am positioned tonight, but if I want something done smoothly, I'd rather do it myself.  
It's not that I dont trust them for the job - we have saved each other's backs more than my fingers could count, but because a foot out of place in this mission is prohibited.

The Momoshi Science Development Center, or MSDC for short, has no clue the squad has been tracking all their movements. And according to the recent status report, the center has been attempting to create a revolutionary substance by carefully secreting the very essence of what is called "anti matter". I'm no scientist or lab professor, but if it proves to be right, then the center might be one of our suspects that allies with something not utterly good.  
A subject as powerful as an anti-matter shouldnt be in this kind of place.

"According to our map, this place has five heavy guarded facilities where they keep the most important parts of their research and creation. One of them is in the north wing of the building, another on the north west and two more on the south wing."  
I turned to him. "Can you check the couple on the south while I take care of the other two?"

"Is there a hint of doubt in your voice? Ofcourse I can." Raven replied cooly, a hand placed on his waist.

"Good. We'll meet back in the SUV later, so dont bother looking for me if anything happens."

"Dont worry about it, Lars. I got this under control."

I nodded, then both of us headed to our designated operation.

Along the dark and lonely hallways of the center, I began walking casually - but physically and mentally alert of my surroundings.  
Times like this is when I could use some good company... Her company, to be exact. Hers and none other. It's something I've been longing for the past six months. It was as if raiding and infiltrating enemy territories has suddenly became alien to me. Now felt cold and lonesome.  
Unlike that dreadful night, where everything is jacked up with my memory's temporary curse, I've never felt more secluded. It's ironic, yes. But on that unfortunate evening, I felt tranquility within me. Her warmth made me feel more at home that anyone could ever make.

And it all falls down on her.

Even if I'm on the verge of death, I probably wouldnt even mind as long as I have her by my side.

I sighed. I dont even know if she's... alive.

Being in a military sometimes mean loosing connections to the outside world. It's you and your troop, needing to make it out alive and well. And if that's not enough to get your hands full, I dont know what is.  
The last time I've received an update about her was almost a month ago. Lee said they're making progress in reviving her, but doesnt have a specific date when she would wake up again. And it's something I dream of every night and day...

Alisa, being able to see the world once again.  
_'It has a nice ring to it.' _I thought.

I smiled to myself as I shifted my focus back to reality.  
Making my way through the sepulchral and eerie corridors, I made sure that no hidden cameras would ever capture my incursion.  
Once convinced that our infiltration havent raised any alerts from the security, I maneuvered through the halls faster.  
After some moments, I stopped dead on my tracks and opened my holographic map of the building. The four suspected rooms are marked with bright red crosses that differentiates them from the others.

I looked up and faced the metal door fixed on my right.  
"Room E-207" I muttered, and checked my phone once again. "This is one of the data-holding facility, alright."

I typed the pin given by our sources on the keypad that separated this locked portal from the outside world.

As expected, and without a fail, the heavy door slid open and revealed a high ceiling lab filled with scientific apparatuses and paraphernalia. I sneaked in and checked each one of the experiments with a keen eye for something unusual. Strange and peculiar chemicals greet me, although none of them matched the description inscribed about the anti-matter extract.

But something else stole my attention, though.

A very white feather is being kept in a glass case along with other DNA sources like furs and nails next to it on the anatomy section. I have no idea what it is for, or what kind of creature this branch of science is trying to unfold but I do know one thing; it has nothing to do with chemicals wherein they're about to build armament.  
I took a step forward to the feather. It's so white, it appears as of it's glittering.

Out of the blue, a memory that has been buried for years within my mind suddenly came along.  
I remembered, when I was still at a very young age. My mother used to tell me her best stories before the fireplace. She always loved telling mythical tales, specially about her favorite; the one about the human and the angel.

She told me that once; there was an angel who fell down from an unknown, mystical place. And through her fall, she broke her wing badly, that is why flying back to where she came from is not an option. The angel was cold and homeless, and was made to blend in among the humans until her broken wing can finally be fixed.  
Then one day, a man came along and held out a hand to help her. The moment the angel touched the human's hand, all his troubles and confusion in life has been cast away. It has always been one of the angel's ability and power, my mother says. The human discarded all the chaos residing within him and found nothing but peace and serenity.  
Until the men fell in love with her, without even knowing who - or what she really is. He didnt pay attention to her past, all he cared about is her present and future with him. The angel reciprocated these feelings, and atleast for a moment, you can say they are glorious.  
But the day came when all of a sudden, the Angel's wings is fixed and as good as new, so she need not to hide anymore.  
She revealed her true form to him, and said that she fell from the skies because she was banished. Her wing was meant to be broken the moment she's been exiled and the only way she'll be able to fly once again is to when she starts to realize the true meaning and essence of life. It was not her wish to leave the man she loved, but there was no choice. Their love was never meant to last forever, knowing that they're neither both human nor angel in the first place.  
The human was astonished, baffled, even. But he loved her enough to let her go, none the less.

The story was never one of the best I've heard, to be honest. I often took it as absurd and whimsical...  
To know that it was never nature's way to love an... angel but define it anyway. I admit it was rather a foolish tale. But my mother used to narrate it over and over, for the sake of her own heart's content. So I let her be.

I frowned, then shook my head.

This is no time for reminiscing, I reminded myself, setting the story aside in the back of my mind along with the others I'd rather not recollect as of the moment.  
My eyebrows creased as I concentrate back on my job...

Making sure each of the experiments has been thoroughly scanned as I reached the end of the broad room, I let out a sigh. Unfortunately, what I have been tasked to search for is not kept in here.  
I let it go and head outside.  
This only means if it's not found on the north west facility, then hopefully, Raven mustve obtained it. If not, then all of our efforts to spectate MSCD will mean nothing more than pure waste.

Entering the pin once again on the number pad, the door closed willingly. Shutting their documents once more from the world to see.

I began advancing to my next facility.

Before turning to the nearest corner, I notice a man in his police uniform securing the perimeter. I leaned my back before the wall and seized the small-scale taser out of my pocket. Watching him intently from the shadows, I began to move the moment he turned his back on me. I pulled the taser's trigger and thrusts it on his nape.  
Electricity fluxed through every inch of muscles on his body that is being discharged by the weapon on my hand. His body shook and rattled violently against the current, until he dropped on the ground and began drifting unconscious.

I opened my map once more to make assurance that I'm on the right path, and as expected, the lab is just a few rooms away from where I stood. I began motioning towards it and pressed another informed pin on the numerical pad as I watched the door clear itself.  
I stepped in and began scanning the cell.

It was atleast two times larger than the other, and it consisted of a bizarre machinery on the very center of it. It's an odd, large glass case, about five foot tall with tubes attached on both side of it. But what intrigues me the most is what's stored inside it...

A thin smile was drawn on my face the moment my eyes fell on it. It's the same thing that was inscribed on the data; a small test tube with two air-tight, heavy silver caps on both ends that locks the anti-matter from any earthly substances.  
The anti-matter itself glowed white on the center, appearing dangerous as ever.

We were told to handle the tube with care at all costs solely because our lives depend on it. The anti-matter's cellular structure is so tight and compressed, that once it touches any kind of chemical - even gas itself, then its positioning will be harmed and disordered until the whole thing explodes that would cover estimated ten football fields.  
Not only the entire Development Center would be burned into ashes, but one-eighth of the entire city, too.

Somehow, it's pretty impressive to know a creation no larger than a wallnut could be that powerful.

After taking a deep breath, I gently placed my hands on the case's door and swept it open.  
A chill of air welcomes my face.  
I shrugged the possibility of it destroying every terrestrial contents it could reach if ever I make a small mistake like dropping it, or even having a small dent on its glass tube.

A cold bead of sweat rolled down my forehead.  
Surely, leaving my mind on the perverse side of the plane wouldnt do any good to my mission. I tried to remind myself I'm a realist, not a pessimist, as I extend my fingers on the inside.

Then out of nowhere, the lights in the room toned down into a deep red, and a loud siren broke the dead silence of the night. I flinched and frowned, cursing under my breath. This is just perfect.  
Without wasting any more second, I grasped the anti-matter and delicately stuffed it in my sac.

The steel panel on the walls began to unfold. A thick white smoke being emitted from behind.  
The moment the room is clear, my eyes scanned the new heavy-duty robots with ominous red eyes, all three of them.

It turns out this place has some tricks under its sleeves afterall.

The machineries began moving, closing the distance between us. Fighting them isnt really the best option when something so destructive yet fragile is kept in your pouch.  
So I turned for the door and entered the pin on the number pad to open it for an escape attempt, but it refuses to budge.

"Shit." I muttered.

Seemingly like this cell has no emergency exit to slip out with as well, I was left with no choice but to defend myself.

The moment I turned around, the iron monsters have drawn near upon me. Both of them pointed their arms towards me, and it abruptly shifted its silver cover aside and unveiled four hefty two-foot long fully loaded missile launcher directly at me.  
I took a deep breath and put on my ready stance. The robots, I can take care of. But I dont know about keeping an antimatter safe and sound in the middle of a battle. But there really is no choice. I just have to be careful as possible.

Engaging myself in a combat against a mechanical engine designed to shred me into pieces is nothing new.  
With the right mind and timing, I know I can all deflect these.

The robots relinquished their hold on the missiles as they came bolting towards me. I welcomed them by bending my torso as they hail.

With speed and precision, I shove the four projectiles' pate from below with both of my arms. They redirected their steering and now aimed for the high roof. I watched them head towards the ceiling and the moment they brushed against each other, the missiles blew one by one.  
Heavy dust, sand and pieces of debris came falling from above, leaving the dark evening sky exposed from the inside.

Using the opaque atmosphere as my advantage, I immediately assailed one of those who are using rocket propellants. Sending a combination of powerful blows with my limbs, the automaton was thrown aback. And once the air is lucid, the other robots regained their target on me. Another of the missile launcher joined the party, casting a projectile directly at me.  
I used the pounded mechanic before me to propel myself in midair as the rocket hit its system. Another explosion occurred as my feet touches on the ground. I crouched down, arms over my face so I can obtain equilibrium despite the intensity of the detonation.

"Lars!"

I heard a somewhat familiar female voice echo along the explosion. Sweet, cherubic voice singing my name in the battlefield. I attempted to look for her, but the blowup illuminates the room too much, causing me to see only fragments of her figure. I winced.

Confusion and astonishment fogged up my mind.

Did I just see... wings?

I seek out for her once more, and she is indeed suspended in the atmosphere. Airborne, to be exact.  
The memory of angels returned to my thoughts. No. It cant be. I have to see it to believe it. This is purely ludicrous.

"LARS! NO!" She cried out, panic stricken this time.

I looked up. A rocket two meters before me is speeding in. My head pounded and screamed for me to get out of the way but I cant find the will to do so as it closes in...

... Is this it?

But then, a figure snatched me out of the way before everything broke loose before my eyes.

"Lars! What were you doing?! You have scared me to death!"  
The once gentle voice hissed. I turned to look at her and found myself staring at the person I've been longing for the most.  
Wide green eyes glistening, filled with life.

She's... healed. And alive.

Am I dreaming? Or maybe this is the afterlife? Maybe that missile did take care of me once and for all.

Alisa mustve noticed that I have my eyes lingering her facial features, dazed. She blinked in confusion at me, head tilted to her side.

"O-oh." I shook my head, much to my embarrassment. "Alisa, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking all over for you, Lars." She explained. "The instant I regained my consciousness, I just knew I had to find you."

I practically drowned myself in her angelic, melodic voice I have grown to miss so much.  
I exhaled, but with a smile plastered on my face.  
"Lee did it. Didnt he?"  
Ofcourse he did. Who else could have done it? But I wanted to make sure that everything is more than a dream.

"Yes, he did. He was very patient with me. There's so many things I owe him."

Still smiling, I sent him a little prayer for his endurance and thanked him.  
She's... alive. There's just no other words to put it. Not fixed, nor repaired...

My eyebrows creased.  
Does it even matter if she'll never be good enough for the world's eyes?  
No.  
She's my clarity and my refuge. I care no longer what the apocalyptic universe think.  
What's important is she's alive and well. She's with me - right here and right now.  
I hear artillery being reloaded after the recent explosion, which dragged me back to reality.

_I was still being carried by her._

With cheeks burning due to humiliation only I can sense, I cleared my throat.  
"Alisa. You can put me down now." I told her in a low voice.  
"Oh! Yes! I am truly sorry. I have forgotten." She smiled sheepishly and began to set me down.

My eyes scanned the battlefield before us. Two more are waiting to tear us to pieces.  
"We're fighting robots again, huh." I noted.  
She beamed at me. "It was just like the first time we have met, I can recollect.  
"Then, this should be a piece of cake." I flexed my neck from side to side. "Alisa, Let's go!"

I threw myself on the field and dashed through the distance, heading for the first machine. He locked his target on me and pointed his cannon in order to dispose of me.

But, I was faster.

Before the rockets could even disengage themselves, I ducked underneath its arms - which are now rocket launchers, and thrust a combination of punches until they collapse and dislocate themselves from the robotic's main body.  
The robot's joints started to tremble and emit blue sparks as I continued sending powerful blows from my fists.

Finally, both arms fell on the ground - missiles no longer useful.

I straightened myself, and saw Alisa thrashing the other robot in the corner of my eye.  
"Alisa!"  
"I understand!" She answered.  
Smirking, I set out casting more hits on the automaton's torso while I can sense Alisa launching herself on her foe's shoulders, lifts it, and propelled it in the sky.

"Now!" I announced and we knew well to trade opposition.

My arm was extended towards her as we ran before each other.  
She grabbed it with both hands and threw me midair without hesitation, directing me the now airborne machine. I seized the automaton's head the moment I crossed his fall and slammed it into the ground, leaving the concrete completely demolished.  
With ragged breathing, I stood upright and observed if the robot before me is still working or not. Its head could barely survive the impact, with half of it pulverized and his whole body palpitating and flickering with electricity.  
Until it reached its maximum capacity and shuts down completely.

Well convinced that this piece of junk is done and over with, I looked up and searched for Alisa. She reverts her chainsaws back in her system as the robot before her is terminated and falls on the ground as well.

Her eyes have found me, and she looked at me with pride and joy.  
"We still got it, Lars!" She cheered and threw herself at me into a tight hug. "I missed you so much! I thought I'd never find you!"  
I can feel my stomach turn into knots as I nuzzled her hair.  
The weird scent of strawberries and other floral perfume that I have missed so much is before me, now. I pulled her even closer to me and hugged her back. Her cold flesh sending me relief that calmed the most disruptive storm within me.

That's it. I dont want her leaving my side ever again.

My fingers could trace the bare, cold skin behind her - which suddenly reminded me of her sprouting wings.  
What my mother has been telling me all along, why that was her favorite story. All things are crystal clear now. I finally understand why the angel and the man defined the laws of the universe.

I find it funny how I used to hate a story, but now it's my everything. The powers of irony.

But perception is the key to all.  
"Human" is nothing more than a word. If one does not have humanity, then he could never be considered man at all.  
Alisa has been one of the most compassionate and benevolent person I have ever met, which does not make her any less human than I am.

This is not insanity. She's my remedy.  
This will never be a tragedy, because she's my clarity.

"Unlike what the man did, I will never let my angel go." I muttered.  
"I am sorry. What was that?"

I stepped back and placed my hands on her shoulders, holding her tiny frame that seems fragile and vulnerable despite its potent capabilities. We locked gazes, her green eyes lustrous that haunted my very soul. A smile creeps on my face - caused by uncontrollable merriment to see her, to feel her and be with her.  
That moment, I knew that I have found my resolve somewhere deep inside.

Regardless of my lousy ways with words, I found my audacity to speak for myself... If there is anything I've learned while dealing with the past six months of not having her, that is to not let words be left unsaid.

"I forbid you leave my side ever again." I told her through gritted teeth.

Her facial expression ranged on unveiled disarray for a while, then rapidly being washed away by apprehension and felicity. She wore that tender smile that never failed to take my breath away.  
Alisa giggled, and nodded playfully.

"Command perceived, Commander Lars." She kid. "There is no where I would rather be."

* * *

**[A/N: There you go.  
Half-way writing this story, I've been exploring some parts of the music I've never been to before and I found an amazing artist named Zedd. I'm sure you music junkies have realized that she's been obviously inspiring me in writing this as of the moment. If not, then look up the song: 'Clarity' by: Zedd. I'm sure you'll find my reference there.**

**I dont know if you did fancy this one shot... I was pretty psyched when I was on the process of writing it but when I reached the point of editing, it simply became boring or blunt for my taste. Uh. Not sure, but I do hope I atleast did a decent job.**

**Thanks for your time! Goodluck on everything! Ciao~]**


End file.
